Brick saws have been used with vacuum devices to draw sawed particles into porous bags for eliminating some of the dust. Those devices require additional power to operate the vacuum device and are unsuccessful in catching the dust particles which are messy and unpleasant to the operator as well as dangerous to the persons around a saw. Some devices bathe the saw in cutting liquid. Although the cutting liquid gathers up dust particles, their primary purpose is to cool the saw blade. The resulting process makes the liquid difficult to clean for reuse. If water is used, the particles pollute the stream flowing from the brick saw. Moreover, sprays and small shrouds are ineffective in catching all of the particles flung from a saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,103 shows a hooded saw and an apron 81 which deflects dust to the pan 19. None of the novel structure of the present invention is shown in that patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,095 is a recent example of a brick sawing patent showing a dust removal suction device which is part of the prior art, but which does not suggest this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,206 is a recent example of a patent showing a dust deflector unnumbered at the rear of the assembly. That patent does not suggest the novel features of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,462 is an earlier example of a hooded brick saw. However, the hood is primarily intended to retain liquids in which the saw is partially immersed for cooling.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,441 shows general improvements to a saw carriage. U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,493 is an example of the closest art which was found for other types of saws.
A need exists for brick saws which adequately protect personnel around the saw from being struck by flying particles or from ingesting particulate dust from brick saws. A need exists for entrapping particles flung from brick saws while conserving energy and avoiding need for further power consumption in vacuuming sawed particles.